


The Curse We Both Desire (HaliTau)

by Accelerator074



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accelerator074/pseuds/Accelerator074
Summary: Thunderstorm's form vanished after he exceeded the use of his power. When he came back, weakened and none of his family knew, an ancient witch found him. She put three curses on him: first, his memories erased, third, he would never know he was Thunderstorm and lastly, a curse that all his actions were controlled by the witch. Thus, All he knew about himself he had to follow the witch's commands, and the name she gave him, Dark Bolt.Thunderstorm's memories must have been erased, but not his feelings for Cyclone. As Dark Bolt(Thunderstorm) still harbored affection for Cyclone enough to disobey the ancient witch's orders.
Relationships: boboiboy halilintar/boboiboy taufan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This pure HaliTau
> 
> Age based on the elemental forms head maturity

_"T– Thundy..."_

_Dark Bolt was Thunderstorm._

_His Thunderstorm that he believed would never come back._

_For five years he waited over and over for Thunderstorm to come back, and when Cyclone had given up already, had accepted the cruel fact that Thunderstorm was already dead, he'd find out that Dark Bolt and Thunderstorm were the same person._

_The Dark Bolt whose memories had been erased, who had been denied about the man who he was meant to be, and who had been robbed of his freewill, was none other but Thunderstorm._

_Especially, Dark Bolt who had given his every thing to keep Cyclone safe, and maintained every little smiles on Cyclone's face was Thunderstorm all along._

_His Thunderstorm who was standing before him, eyes were hidden by a wrapped around monoblock shield visor, and was retrained with many shackles and chains, was alive all along._

_However, he had no choice of his owns._

_He couldn't remember who he really was._

_Everything about his Thunderstorm had been stolen by the witch just because she wanted him all to herself._

_"T-thundy... y–you're m-my Thundy..." Cyclone let out a choked cry, grasping his own hands over his chest._

_Even though Cyclone knew that Thunderstorm would never recognize who he had been in the past, or his real name, Cyclone's lips couldn't help but to cry his own lover's name._

_"Please... remember me, T–thundy..."_


	2. Dark Bolt

_"They said these strong hands could hold the world- no... the whole universe... and throughout the years, I've realized, I really could, only if you won't disappear on me, Cy..." Said a young brunet boy with vibrant scarlet eyes toward another brunet teenager, yet he was looking down at his gloved hands._

_"Thundy..." The other brunet called in a monotonous tone. However, his bluest star eyes were glassy, glistened by forming tears._

_"Cy... maybe we could happen..." The said Thundy claimed, finally looking up to stare directly into the very person's- who Thunderstorm had always desired since forever- captivating eyes._

_The moment those words came out from Thunderstorm's lips, the bluest star eyed male's lips parted to gasp, and even his beautiful eyes widened. But then, he chuckled softly, holding his hands together over his chest, as he said as softly as he could, "Silly, Thundy, we've been together for few months already... so we already happened... and still happening..."_

_After hearing those words from Cyclone's lips, Thunderstorm closed the gap between him and Cyclone. He raised both of his hands in order to cup Cyclone's cheeks, before he bumped his own forehead against Cyclone's a little roughly._

_"Ow.. A gentle press would have been more romantic, Thundy..." a soft laugh escaped Cyclone's lips. His radiant vibrant eyes bore gently into Thunderstorm's intensifying scarlet ones. Thunderstorm's lips tightened. "Thundy..." Cyclone called in a gentle tone as he could clearly read Thunderstorm like an opened book. Every troubles that were written in Thunderstorm's eyes, Cyclone could perfectly comprehend them all._

_"Cy..." Thunderstorm's lips clamped shut more, but his gaze remained linked to Cyclone's, even stronger than before. "Cy..." His scarlet eyes were visibly turning glassy- as if he would cry any minute now. "Cy..." Once again, he called his name while he tried to refrain a crack in his voice, yet his tone appeared visibly fragile._

_Indeed: Cyclone could perfectly tell what was inside Thunderstorm's head, and what his piercing, intense eyes wanted to convey. Thus, Cyclone smiled softly, and he lifted his own hands to copy Thunderstorm's action earlier. Currently, Cyclone's soft and gentle hands were on Thunderstorm's cheeks. Then he leaned closer, and gently brushed his nose against Thunderstorm's as he genuinely spoke to ease Thunderstorm's troubles, "Yes... I know: this, the us, and the we, could really happen. Forever, Thundy..."_

_"Forever..." Thunderstorm whispered._

_"Yes: forever, Thundy..."_

_"... I... I'd love that..." So Thunderstorm closed his eyes, as he returned Cyclone's actions of genuine affection by rubbing his nose back against Cyclone's. "Forever..."_

_"Yes... forever... just us..." Cyclone let out a genuine soft laugh, as his eyes fluttered close._

_In that moment, in their heads, only the two of them mattered, or existed._

_"Oh what's this? Thundy being affectionate in public?" A female voice said in a teasing tone._

_As a result, Cyclone turned to the girl while Thunderstorm's cheeks got quickly heated up._

_"And also I got it all on camera!" Added the girl._

_"Oh Ying..." Cyclone chuckled while Thunderstorm gave the girl a glare. However, he was already blushing furiously._

then the record playing on a large TV screen repeated automatically.

"T-Thundy..." A young adult in his 20 huddled in the corner of the sofa called. His call reached no one as it was intended for the person who faded 5 years ago. His voice cracked, after getting stuck in his throat. He seemed to have been shedding tears for a lot of hours already.

"Have you been watching that video since last night, Cycy? Again."

So, the said Cycy looked up at the newcomer, tears staining his unblemished pinkish cheeks. "Bro Quakey..."

"Cycy..." Quake approached Cyclone on the sofa, standing in front of his little brother to block the TV from Cyclone's sight.

"How can I not, bro Quakey..." Cyclone choked up. "It's so difficult..."

"I know it's hard, but it's been 5 years already. And this-" Quake pointed at the TV, before he picked the remote up from Cyclone's side, and turned it off. "This video doesn't help either."

"B-but..." once again, Cyclone's voice got caught in his throat, choking his cry in the process.

Quake's vibrant amber eyes softened. "Thundy's gone, and you know he'd never want for you to live your life watching the same video over and over again, Cycy..."

"Thundy's not gone... I know he lives... somewhere..."

"... Cycy... please you need to move-"

"Quakey! Cycy! Dark Bolt's mark has appeared again!" It was Gopal, arriving, and at the same time shouting his purpose.

As a result, Quake and Cyclone turned to Gopal.

"Commander and Admiral want us all in the main office now!"

So the brothers turned to one another, before nodding.

The moment the three reached the main office -- where they were usually summoned at by the higher ranked officers of TAPOPS organization-- they noticed that their family and friends were already inside.

"Quake, Cycy, Gopal." Solar gave the three a nod of recognition the moment they arrived, standing next to the others. Solar, the light epitome looked at Cyclone, inspecting his little brother. So Cyclone looked away in order to hide his stained cheeks from Solar's scrutinizing view.

"Dark Bolt left a mark again, brother." This time, it was Ice, giving Quake the same stare that Solar gave the two.

"Ughh that dark bolt's been pissing me off!" Blaze grunted. frustrated.

"Calm down, bro Blazey. It's actually, kind of Dark Bolt to leave a mark." Thorn, the youngest of the elemental form said.

"That's true, Thorny: Dark bolt gives us a heads-up where and when they will attack next." Yaya agreed despite her serious tone.

"But we've never once caught Dark bolt." Ying scoffed, crossing her arms.

"We don't even know what he looks like." Fang sneered.

"Dey the dude's too fast." Gopal stated the obvious fact about the current topic. "He's even faster than the blink of an eye. or lighty boi over there."

Solar just sighed at his friend.

"ALRIGHT! NOW LISTEN UP!" Tarung shouted, getting all the attentions to himself.

"Admiral." The young adults in the room lined up, standing firmly before the man named Tarung. 

The said admiral looked at them with gaze that could wither any type of courage.

"As you already know Dark Bolt left a new mark."

"Yes, but where?" Quake asked.

"It's like he's underestimating us!" Blaze shouted, crossing his arms.

"What if he leaves marks not to make fun of us, but to help us save the power spheres?" It was Thorn once again, innocence pouring out of his whole frame.

So, everyone in the room looked at Thorn.

Silence engulfed the room.

"But he eradicated a whole planet... right?" Cyclone asked to break the silence, yet he was unassertive with his own words.

"Yeah a genocide." Solar gave a curt nod. Thumb and forefinger holding his chin.

"AHHH! whatevs! let's just head to- what planet, commander?" Blaze turned to Ciciko who was standing on top of the table. "And beat the crap out of that dark bolt."

"Cromadh planet." Ciciko answered.

"Let's not make any haste, Blazey." Yaya shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't listen to that idiot." Ice rolled his eyeballs.

"What did you just call-" Quake, in an instant, slapped his rocked hand against Blaze's mouth.

"Shut it, Blazey. You know we can't act recklessly. Dark Bolt is too powerful. You've had your fair share of Dark Bolt's force already."

So Blaze yanked Quake's hand, and ended up just grumbling in defeat.

"Thank you, Quakey." Was the other said.

"And we all have that." Gopal grumbled as well.

"Except for Thorny and Cycy here."

"Hehe.." Cyclone just chuckled lightly while Thorn blinked in confusion.

"Yeah.. I've never seen Cycy and Thorny getting attacked by dark bolt's invisible force at all." Ying frowned, looking at Thorn and Cyclone.

"Indeed. It peaks my interest, to be honest." Solar said with a raised brow.

"dey maybe Dark Bolt avoids making crybabies cry." Gopal grinned at both Thorn and Cyclone.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Cyclone and Thorn shouted in unison, sounding so offended. They both glared at Gopal.

"Okay! Enough!" Tarung exclaimed. Once again, he stole their attentions while both Blaze and Gopal snickered in secrecy. "Alright. You all will head to planet cromadh, and get Seinnbot to safety!"

"Seinnbot? why Seinnbot! that bot can't do anything at all!" Blaze protested, frowning.

"Just go now!"

"Alright! Check if Ochobot's fully recharged now."

—————

Planet Chromadh was a forestry planet where creatures that could produce unrealistic, or angelic musical sounds lived. They had a complete control over their vocals, such as tonality, rhythm, and a variety of vocal techniques. Chromadians were small creatures with small humanoid statures, long silver hair, and lavender and golden eyes. Amongst the creatures living in the said planet, one power sphere resided alongside them. Seinnbot. The bot was a blue power sphere that had no metallic cords as limbs unlike Ochobot, but had quaver notes as ears. On the screen, the glowing lights that served as his eyes were a vibrant color of lavender.

"So Seinnbot lives in this planet bcos ya know all singy stuffs?" Blaze turned to Solar who was next to him, scouting the area.

The both of them were outside a small cabin log inside the many forest of the planet.

"Yeah. Seinnbot's musical humming has the ability to disable someone's senses. He's quiet powerful." Solar answered without looking at Blaze. His sight would linger lower than a second in one spot, before moving to another. He was aware about the fact that Dark Bolt had the force of speed that no one could match, not even himself who had the speed of light.

Due to that, Solar was eager to catch Dark Bolt, and study the unknown creature. The knowledge they had about Dark Bolt, after all was few to almost nonexistent. And one of the few knowledge they had about the him, was the most common one: Dark Bolt wielded black electricity. It resembled Thunderstorm's own electricity; however, Dark bolt's electricity was more powerful, and had a higher voltage that his own brother, Thunderstorm had never once achieved.

Maybe Thunderstorm did achieve it, as his whole form vanished, Solar concluded mentally.

Inside the log cabin, Ice, Ying, Fang, and Cyclone were watching over Seinnbot who refused to come with them to the station.

"Are you sure, you wanna stay here?" Cyclone asked Seinnbot who was wrapped around by a young Chromadhian girl's arms. The girl was on the wooden chair, holding the bot close to her chest. "We can take you and your friend to the station until the threat against your life is finally over..."

"Yeah.." Ying agreed. "All the power spheres that Dark Bolt targets end up destroyed..."

"Even if i agree to leave, I can't.." The little girl said, lips clamping shut in fear, and eyes dilated by the same fear. Her whole small frame was shaking.

"What do you mean?" Ice asked, confused.

"They warned us not to leave." Seinnbot said, snuggling against the girl's chest for protection.

"They..." Fang looked seriously then.

"We have to be prepared in case of an ambush." Ice said making the others to nod.

So Cyclone knelt before the scared little girl and power sphere as his lips formed into a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Seinnbot won't be taken, nor destroyed..." As he spoke that, the little girl returned the same smile. When all of a sudden, Cyclone heard a spark of electricity. The spark's location clearly came from far distance, but Cyclone still felt it as if the spark came from inside him.

"Cycy?''

"He's here." He said looking up at the others inside the cabin.

The girl hugged the bot tightly.

Back outside the cabin, Solar and Blaze remained on look out. Yaya was on the wooden roof scouting as well. Thorn was with Quake and Gopal behind the cabin.

Then their power watches beeped, and it transmitted Cyclone's words, "He's here."

"Huh? how did you know? There's no any-" Blaze was interrupted when a blast of wind hit him- as if someone was running with inhuman speed just passed him. Then the door of the cabin behind him opened despite no figure or any image standing there to open it.

"He's here." Solar said as he as well felt the force of the wind.

"Holy crap! He's really too fast! Is he Sonic hedgehog!?" Blaze exclaimed in disbelief while Solar already leapt into the opened door.

Back inside the cabin.

Cyclone knew that they wouldn't be able to stop Dark Bolt.

Dark bolt was too fast.

So incredibly fast and no one could see him at all.

It was why, he remained standing in front of the scared little girl and Seinnbot. He was going to block Dark bolt using his own power and body.

"Rea-" Fang didn't even manage to end his first word when the cabin's door opened, and in an instant, his whole body got crashed against the wall due to an unknown force.

"Fang!" Ying and Ice shouted, turning to Fang.

So Cyclone remained blocking the little girl after seeing Fang hitting the wall. He knew his power wouldn't damage dark bolt at all, but he wouldn't allow dark bolt to harm a little girl and her friend.

"Cycy! get out of there now!" Solar shouted by the door, irises behind the visor already glowing, ready to blast- If only he could spot Dark Bolt.

Everyone turned to Cyclone then.

"No!" Cyclone who standing in front of the girl, using his own body as a shield shouted, defiantly.

Dark Bolt's force was strong as they could sense him, yet his figure was concealed. They couldn't see him at all. Only they knew, that Dark Bolt was currently charging toward the girl and the power sphere that could result Cyclone harmed and sent into places due to the force.

However, nothing sent Cyclone into anywhere, but the thing they saw was a black mark of lightning carved on the wooden ground.

And there was no Dark Bolt present inside the room.

"What the..."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know..."

"He doesn't really attack you, Cycy..." Quake and the others said, looking at Cyclone who was as well confused, but at the same time glad that Dark bolt decided to retreat instead of getting the power sphere.

—————

The moment they returned to the station after their mission, Solar didn't even let them rest. He quickly announced them a plan that he conducted during their way back to TAPOPS station.

Now, Cyclone was standing on a field of red roses and next to Thorn who was hugging a power sphere. The power sphere had the ability to control empathy, making the power sphere to be one of the most powerful power spheres. The both of them were waiting for Dark Bolt to arrive as one of Solar's plan.

_"Alright. I have a plan." Solar announced, looking at his family and friends._

_"dey a suicide plan." Gopal commented causing Solar's lips to twitch._

_"What is it?" Yaya asked curiously._

_"If that includes using a power sphere as a bait, then no." Quake said with a sigh toward Solar._

_"It does include a power sphere." Solar clarified._

_"Then a big no." Quake frowned._

_"This is for experiment, brother-"_

_"Are you trying to convince me into agreeing or not?" Quake's frown deepened._

_"... The power sphere will be safe because Cycy will be the one holding it." Solar claimed, turning to Cyclone._

_"Eh?"_

_Yes, Cycy, you will be holding the power sphere." Solar said seriously. "We will free Empabot, luring the enemies into thinking that he escapes the station. They can easily track his location like how easyly they find all those power spheres they destroyed. Then Dark Bolt will leave the mark, indicating that he finds him already, and for us to know. Then we'll get to where Empabot first before Dark Bolt come back and get Empabot."_

_"... Okay..." Cyclone agreed quickly, nodding._

_"No, Cycy! And Solar that experiment is a suicide!" Quake exclaimed._

_"Yeah you can't use Cycy for your experiment!" Blaze protested as well, glaring at Solar._

_Even the others shook their heads in disagreement._

_"Can't you see? Out of all of us, Cycy's the one who always avoids Dark bolt's attacks." Solar let out a sigh, crossing his arms. "Not because Cycy can avoid Dark Bolt's attacks, but because Dark Bolt himself refuses to harm Cycy."_

_"Eh?" Cyclone blinked at that. "What do you mean by that? but you're right I have never experienced any of his attacks or power."_

_"Exactly, Cycy. So we're using Empabot as a bait and you. We will be setting out traps for Dark Bolt and you are the main trap." Solar declared looking at the others as well._

_"Solar this is insane.." Quake scowled toward Solar, not liking the plan at all._

_"It's fine, bro Quakey. Solary's right after all. Dark Bolt never once attacks me. Maybe if it's me, we can finally catch Dark Bolt." Cyclone forced a grin on his face._

_"Cycy..."_

_"I'll be fine.."_

At the present time, Thorn was with Cyclone as they were both around Empabot, comforting the frightened bot.

The others were hiding on a concealed ship above Cyclone and Thorn, ready to set off their traps the moment Cyclone announce that Dark Bolt's presence arrived.

They could perfectly see Cyclone and Thorn on the beautiful field of red roses, comforting the frightened bot, as if saying words of promises that he'd be fine, that they'd never let him be harmed.

"Are you sure this is a good-" Quake started, but at the same time couldn't finish it, as the light inside their ship flickered, and the screen on their computers, and even the holographic ones began to get jammed. All the screens were showing statics. "This is a bad idea, Solar!" Quake shouted.

"What's happening?!" Blaze asked aloud looking at Ying, their current pilot.

"Someone's hacking our ship." Ying answered.

"What?"

"Cycy! Thorny!" Fang called alarmed, eyes on the computer screen. On the screen that was alternating the view below and statics. Instead of showing field of red roses, the screen showed a dark electric field instead.

"Ying land now!" Quake shouted, fear enveloping him.

"This is really a bad idea." Ice said maintaining a calm demeanor.

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"Dark bolt has hacked through our ship! he jams the whole ship. I can't control it nor open the door!" Ying shouted back, trying to maneuver the ship into the field. However, to no avail, the control was stuck at one direction only-- as if the ship was on a rest mode.

"What..."

below the hacked ship, and Inside the dark electric field, Thorn and Cyclone were looking at the figure standing before them. The figure was clad in dark cloak with a hood-up to cover his face.

"Are you Dark bolt?" Asked Thorn, hugging Empabot to his chest.

"I think he is, Thorny..." Cyclone whispered.

They received no answer as Dark Bolt remained silent, and was just looking at them. It was as if he was contemplating whether to retreat or attack.

"Why are you destroying power spheres?" Thorn asked, attempting to glare at the figure standing a little farther away from him and Cyclone.

"They have lives, too." Cyclone added.

However, Dark Bolt didn't answer them. Instead, he craned his head aside. If only his hood wasn't up to cover his face, both Cyclone and Thorn could have seen his face already. Then Dark bolt took a step forward.

"Don't!" Cyclone shouted. He knew what Dark bolt was planning as he could feel his presence despite wondering why he could at all. Thus, he blocked Dark Bolt by shielding Thorn. As a result, Dark bolt's movement halted, and due to the sudden stop of his fast movement, the hood that was covering his face rolled down.

Thus, Cyclone came face to face with Dark Bolt, now standing before him.

Bluest star eyes widened. "You...r"

However, Dark Bold vanished before him and even before he could finish his sentence. Then the electric field vanished as well, revealing some of the burnt roses, and some in flames.

"Cycy! Thorny!" The others arrived, running toward them.

So Cyclone turned to the others, eyes were wide as saucer, "D-dark bolt... is just a teenage boy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Dark Bolt or Thunderstorm here is not a teenage boy.


	3. Crushing On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has OCs for enemies.

_A scarlet eyed 15 years old boy was standing by the table. On the table was the result of a paper after it got exposed in a compounded of potassium ferricyanide and iron(III) ammonium citrate solutions. The boy was too focused on the paper to even notice that the sliding door of the room he was in opened. Then slender arms wrapped around his neck, and someone's front pressed against his back._

_"Are you really planning to get Nutty jobless, Thundy?" A 15 years old Cyclone hummed near Thunderstorm's ear._

_"It's not like I invent things nonstop, airhead." Thunderstorm snorted, lifting his right hand to hold Cyclone's wrists under his chin. "I do missions most of the time." Not to mention, his airhead was too good at stealing his attention even without doing anything at all._

_"Too much missions, too." pouted Cyclone, peeking over Thunderstorm's shoulder. "What are you making?"_

_"Searching for power spheres around this large galaxy, is bullshitting." answered Thunderstorm._

_"Shh don't curse, or Quakey might hear you." Cyclone removed Thunderstorm's hold around his wrists so he could cover Thunderstorm's lips with his palms. "He'll make you eat soap..."_

_"..."_

_"So what are you inventing this time?" Asked Cyclone again, but he kept his hands covering Thunderstorm's lips._

_"..." His airhead was really incredible: How would he be able to answer if Cyclone would keep sealing Thunderstorm's lips with his hands._

_Since his airhead was with him in his own lab, and with Nutt doing another invention in another lab, Thunderstorm was alone with Cyclone. So, Thunderstorm grabbed the blueprint- the result of the paper that had been exposed in a compounded of potassium ferricyanide and iron(III) ammonium citrate solutions- from the table, rolling it up close. "It's a virtual headgear that has the same function of a radar, only an enhanced once." as he answered, Thunderstorm raised both of his arms, reaching for Cyclone behind him._

_"A virtual headgear -slash- radar?"_

_"Yeah." Thunderstorm answered and at the same time, he grabbed Cyclone by the arm, and hoisted him, until his lover was already sitting on the table, back pressed against his chest._

_"Eh?" Cyclone blinked. Thunderstorm snaked his arms around Cyclone's waists, at the same time he drew his face in to nuzzle against the curve of Cyclone's neck. As a result, Cyclone's lips let loose a giggle. "That tickles, Thundy!" This time, the nuzzle was exchanged with soft kisses._

_"My intention, really. And eh to you, too, airhead." said Thunderstorm between leaving butterfly kisses on their wakes._

_"Haha that really tickles, Thundy! You have an inventing to do, right!"_

_"Nah i have an airhead to do since he's an airhead, ignorant to the fact that lovers can't be alone inside a room."_

_Therefore, the teenage boy with bluest star eyes in Thunderstorm's arms flushed._

**\----**

As soon as they got back to the station, after Solar's plan that resulted in failure, both Tarung and Cici Ko summoned them into the office.

Yaya, Ying, Ice and Cici Ko occupied the glass table while the others along with Tarung were standing around them.

"What now? Your plan almost got Cycy and Thorny in danger." Blaze sneered toward Solar. Arms crossed over his chest.

"If Dark Bolt wanted to harm Cycy and Thorny, he could have done it already." Solar let out a sigh, hands on his hips. "And you know i'd never put Thorny and Cycy in any danger."

"Oh you just did." Ice responded to oppose.

"...."

"We don't know who dark bolt really is, but one thing for sure, he's on the enemies' side. So he could attack Thorn and Cyclone the moment he desires to, or push comes to shove." Asserted Ciciko, their small green alien commander who had box shaped head.

"Right..." Solar looked sideways in shame. Everyone had made their points cleared already. Dark Bolt was an enemy, and using Thorn and Cyclone to get Dark Bolt to reveal his appearance was really an idiotic plan of him. He stupidly risked Thorn and Cyclone's life.

"Hey, Solary, don't be sad... It's okay. Dark Bolt didn't harm me and Cycy at all." Thorn said who had been beside Solar all along. He raised his hand, tip-toeing in order to reach Solar's head. Then he patted his head gently. So Solar looked at Thorn, silver irises were a little glassy due to shame. "You're right... no you've always been right when it comes to... uhm... what's that word?"

"Hypothesis.." Solar answered.

"Yes. exactly! Also, It's been 2 weeks already since Dark Bolt appeared. And he's really on our enemies' side, yet he's never harmed me and Cycy. So there's no way, he'll harm me and Cycy anytime now." Grinned Thorn largely, wide emerald eyes gleamed genuinely. "So don't be sad now..."

Ashamed, what more of Solar felt at the moment than sadness, but Thorn's comforting tone, and innocent looks had the ability to dispel any negativity that Solar harbored inside. As a result, he raised his gloved hand, putting it on top of Thorn's head,-shielded by cap- patting his head carefully. "Thanks, Thorny, I'm no longer sad."

"Oh that quick? but ok! it makes me not sad too anymore!" Thorn beamed genuinely, emerald eyes closing.

"Thorny.." Solar chuckled lightly.

"But why do you think DB's not attacking them anyway?" Gopal interjected, getting their attentions.

"I actually don't know." Solar let out a sigh.

"But it's a good thing, right? Cycy and Thorny will be safe." Blaze grinned, largely.

"Yeah.." the others couldn't help but to agree.

"But still, I still wanna beat the hell out of that dark bolt." Blaze sneered, pounding his own palm.

"But he's just a teenager, bro Blazey." Cyclone finally spoke, looking at Blaze.

"Uh duh, Cycy, he's still an enemy." Blaze breathed through his nose sharply.

"What did he look like?" Ying asked curiously. Not just her appeared to be curious about Dark Bolt's appearance, but everyone in the room.

"... I can't tell." Cyclone answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fang raising a brow.

"He had a curved black visor on- almost the half of his face was covered... also the visor appeared, linked to the deep black headset he was wearing. He's a little pale, too." Cyclone clarified.

"But he's a teenager. The same age and height as Thundy when he disappeared." Ice threw in. And as he spoke, everyone turned to him. It was so random, the words he said, after all.

"Y-yeah.." nodded Cyclone. "C-can we not bring Thundy up..."

"Yeah. Dark Bolt is a bastard. He crashed me into the garbage one time." Gopal crossed his arms, grumbling. "Our own electric user is way cooler than Dark Bolt."

"Really cooler..." Cyclone chuckled, so softly fragile that everyone could hear the pain waltzing in that pretty laugh.

"Hate to admit it, but true." Blaze grumbled, while the others nodded in agreement.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH WITH THIS DEPRESSING ATMOSPHERE AND CONVERSATION!" Tarung exclaimed toward them, arms crossing over his chest. He successfully took their attentions to himself. "ALRIGHT! CYCY, YOU'VE BEEN DETECTING DARK BOLT EVERY TIME HE ARRIVES! TELL US WHY AND HOW NOW?!"

"..."

Everyone turned to Cyclone with interested, and puzzled stare.

"If I knew, i would have told all of you already." Once again, Cyclone laughed nervously.

"Cycy can sense him." Ice cut in, as he tried to refrain a sleepy yawn.

"Cycy?" Quake turned to Cyclone, more puzzled than before.

"... Maybe because he also uses electricity..."

"I'm sure it's something more." Interjected Ice again.

"Wait, Cycy, you can sense him, right?" Ying intervened.

"Yeah.. why?"

"Solary, Quakey" Ying turned to Solar and Quake this time.

"What?"

"Ying?"

"Do you remember the enhanced machine that Thundy invented back then?"

"Machine?" Quake raised a brow.

"It's the virtual headgear -slash- enhanced radar that Thundy created 5 years ago." Cyclone identified.

"Yes!" Ying nodded eagerly. "Solary, what do you think?"

So Solar nodded, and said, "Cycy, you can sense Dark Bolt's presence for some reason, so we can use that machine to enhance it. It'll detect Dark Bolt's current location."

"Oh alright."

"Yos! Let's do that! So i can beat the crap out of that Dark Bolt!"

"dey what if his location's in farther galaxy?" Gopal asked with a roll of eyeballs.

"Gopal, we need none of your pessimism now." Quake said letting out a tired sigh.

**\----**

A dead abandoned planet from a farther galaxy was the location that the technically advanced machine revealed. Although, Nutt mentioned that the machine could only operate about Milky Way's size as it was how Thunderstorm modified it. Yet, all of them ended up puzzled when the moment Cyclone put the scarlet headgear that had black screen on, its holographic screen showed another galaxy. A far one at that. Especially, revealing the exact location of Dark Bolt whereabouts. So, it was concerning at how strong Cyclone's connection had with Dark Bolt. Nevertheless, they had a main purpose to put into action: catching Dark Bolt. Catching Dark Bolt was their first priority, and once they caught him, they could study about Cyclone's connection to Dark Bolt.

Without any delay, the youngest members of TAPOPs headed to the said abandoned planet. It took them almost an hour as Ochobot's energy would run out due to the planet's great distance. Thus, they traveled through one of their high-speed spaceship.

The moment they reached Dark Bolt's exact location, they got torn between confusion and disbelief. The planet was supposed to be dead. However, Dark Bolt's location revealed life. To be specific, the forest where Dark Bolt was was swarmed with flourished flowers, plants and trees. Even the lake where Dark Bolt was currently sitting nearby was lightened by the moonlight, and glittered by the fireflies flying above it.

A dead planet wasn't supposed to have beautiful forest.

"So pretty..." Thorn spoke, heading toward the lake. They were sure that Thorn's voice and action just sold them out.

"Thorny, what are-" Quake and the others tried to stop Thorn from going to the lake by grabbing him; however, they noticed Dark Bolt's current situation.

Dark bolt who was sitting with crossed-leg near the lake wasn't bothered by their presence at all.

"Why are you... shackled in this kind of place?" Quake asked, approaching the silent teenage boy and at the same time, clearing up Dark Bolt's current situation. As what Quake mentioned: Dark bolt's both wrists, ankles, and neck were locked by shackles and long chains that were connected to the grassed ground. It was as if the teenage boy had been punished by doing something terrible. There were also many used shackles scattered on the grass. "Was it because you failed to get Seinnbot and Empabot?"

So the others followed Quake, looking at the silent male as well.

"Who cares about why! let's just get him quick to the station now!" Gopal protested.

"Yeah! I agree!" Blaze quickly beat Quake from approaching Dark Bolt and he stood in front of Dark Bolt. Then he flicked Dark Bolt's forehead. "Looks like this is your most unfortunate night, dark bolt. We're gonna catch you and bring you to our cheapest prison."

Dark Bolt remained silent despite Blaze's treatment.

"Blaze, stop that." Quake grabbed Blaze's shoulder quickly, pulling him away from Dark Bolt.

"Is this your punishment for failing 2 missions?" Solar asked as he approached Blaze, Quake and Dark Bolt.

"Who cares, man! we need to catch this brat!" Blaze protested and Gopal nodded in agreement.

"Blaze and Gopal have a point. Without dark bolt, our enemies' strength will decrease." Ying said with a huff while crossing her arms.

"We can't be too forgiving now." Fang snorted toward Quake's direction.

"Bro Quakey," Ice called.

They all looked at Quake, awaiting for his decision.

Thus, Quake turned to Dark Bolt.

Dark Bolt returned the gaze, but he didn't part his mouth to speak at all.

"You're right... we need to bring him to the station." Decided Quake clenching his fists.

"Yos! But before that, let's see what is behind this shield." so Blaze approached Dark Bolt, reaching for the monoblock oversize shield visor that was covering almost half of Dark Bolt's face.

However, before his hands could grab the visor, they heard a static sound coming from the black headset that Dark bolt was wearing. After a second, sickening sweet female voice had been transmitted from it.

**"Ahh, my dark bolt, my TS, punishment's over~ I want you back in the castle now~"**

"..." Dark Bolt let out a deep exhale.

"What the hell was that?" Blaze scowled, and at the same time all the shackles that had been restraining Dark Bolt were magically unlocked. They all fell into the forest floor with loud clangs.

"Don't let him get away!" Both Yaya and Quake shouted quickly, seeing all the shackles getting undone even without keys, or someone unlocking them.

As a result, Blaze who happened to be just in front of Dark Bolt raised his fist, and a red flame was emitted. Then he declared, aloud, "You're not getting away!" At the same time, 6 dark violet binds made of shadow were already aimed at Dark Bolt. They had the same speed as the fastest bullet on Earth. However, Dark Bolt who was faster than any bullets easily sidestepped to dodge them. As a result, Blaze whose fiery fist was almost touching Dark Bolt's visor was the one who got bounded by the shadows.

"What the hell, Fang!" Blaze exclaimed toward Fang.

"You were in the way." Fang countered.

 **"Db, I'm waiting~"** the same sweet sickening voice from the same female from earlier came out from the headset again.

"..." So, Dark bolt who was standing across them, looked at them one by one. It was just Cyclone was not with them at the moment. Therefore, the moment Dark bolt was done, none of them failed to notice how Dark Bolt scanned for Cyclone.

 **"Db, are you waiting for my command now~"** the female voice came out sweeter than before.

None of them knew who the voice belonged to, but one thing for sure, the owner of the voice was Dark Bolt's master.

"HAHAHA! COMMAND?! ARE YOU A SLAVE OR SOMETHING?!" Blaze along with Gopal laughed mockingly.

"..."

At the same time, there were thorny roots breaking out from the ground, and they snaked around the scattered shackles on the ground. Thorn glanced at Solar who gave him a nod.

"You're so strong, yet you're just being ordered around!" Gopal added.

"Not to mention by a girl!"

"..."

When all the shackles scattered on the forestry land had been wrapped by Thorn's roots, and then dragged away from the scene by the roots, Ice stomped his foot, once. The grass and the whole forest floor had been coated by the thick ice with such speed pace. To where Dark Bolt was currently standing, large ice spikes sprouted, yet not to stab, nor harm him, but only to cage him.

They weren't positive if Dark bolt catching Ice's attack was because he was distracted by Blaze and Gopal's mocks. But they were positive that Dark Bolt could easily destroy the sharp poles of Ice.

So, the silver irises behind Solar's golden visor lit up, and in a second, he was already standing behind Dark Bolt who had just released a small electricity to break the ice cage that restrained his actions.

"Now, Thorny, Cycy, Quakey." Said Solar behind Dark Bolt.

"..."

As a result, a powerful gust of wind arrived.

Above Dark bolt, a large tornado was forming rapidly, causing Dark bolt to look up.

Bluest star eyes met Black scarlet ones behind the visor. Both eyes widened when their gazes locked. One because Cyclone was reminded of Thunderstorm's eyes while the other one wasn't expecting Cyclone to appear above.

Then this time, instead of ice spikes growing from the ground, now it was made of hard rocks. It quickly wrapped around Bolt's ankle.

"Here, Cycy!" Thorn called aloud as he manipulated all the roots with the same shackles, levitating them into the forming tornadoes. At the same time, the tornado, and so the shackles rapidly swallowed Dark Bolt's whole form.

"Did we catch him?" Thorn asked and Cyclone landed next to him.

"I think so..."

The moment the tornado was gone, they found Dark Bolt wrapped around by Thorn's thick roots and the shackles.

"Woah we caught him!" Gopal shouted, disbelief. Both him and Blaze quickly ran toward the silent Dark Bolt.

"In your face, brat!" Blaze flicked on Dark Bolt's forehead again and again.

"Bro Blazey, stop that." Cyclone along with the others approached Gopal and Blaze who were obviously bullying the silent electric user.

"What? he deserves it." Blaze huffed.

Cyclone shook his head before he turned to Dark Bolt. "Are you okay? My tornado didn't hurt you, right?" he asked in a gentle tone and with a genuine concerned face.

"..."

"I know you didn't really fight back in the beginning as if you wanted us to catch you." Added Cyclone, chuckling softly. "So you're not hurt at all right?"

"What the hell, Cycy! That brat's a murde-" However, Blaze's shout was halted when he noticed something. "Are you blushing?!" he shouted, disbelief.

Indeed, Dark bolt's cheeks were flushed while looking at Cyclone's face, and the scale of his blush heightened the moment Blaze noticed it.

"Oh my gosh! You're crushing on my little bro?!" Blaze, once again shouted, eaten by disbelief.

Even Cyclone's cheeks copied the same blush on Dark bolt's cheeks.

"Well, too bad! You're an enemy, so i won't allow you to have a crush on my lil bro at all!"

"Goodness, Blazey! He's just a kid!" Cyclone protested in embarrassment.

"Oh is that why you've never once attacked Cycy huh?" Solar said, interest at peak once again.

As a result, Dark Bolt turned his head aside, refusing to look at them in the face at all.

"Pff! Why Cycy?!" Gopal laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Cyclone protested quickly, glaring at Gopal.

"Enough, you all. We need to bring Dark Bolt to the station."

"Yeah. We can speak about this cute crushing on Cycy there not here." Ying said looking at Cyclone who ended up blushing more and Yaya giggled.

Therefore, they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh no wonder my dark bolt was taking so long returning to the castle~" It was the same voice: the sickening sweet voice. this time the voice appeared to have come from the same place as they were at.

Everyone turned to the newcomer.

It was a woman with long scarlet hair and scarlet eyes. Her skin was a light shade of pink. She was in an attire that resembled a red Victorian gown. Next to her was a tall, overly built man. His hair was golden slick back, and he was only wearing a tattered pants and black combat boots.

"Who are you?" Ying glared toward the woman.

The woman's lips, however, stretched into a sweet smile. "You do not need to know. Db, I want you to release yourself. Now."

The moment the command escaped the woman's lips, a powerful black electricity burst out from Dark Bolt's form. And everyone who was around Db were pushed away by the force. Even Yaya who had control of gravitational field failed to prevent herself from being blasted away by the rapid powerful force of electrical explosion. Everything had been blasted by the explosion into places; trees included. Fortunately, Fang managed to grab Yaya, Ying and Gopal by his shadow bind, while Solar managed to hastily pull Thorn in a protective hug, and Cyclone along with Ice successfully, grabbing a hold of Blaze's vest or he'd have been thrown somewhere already. Then after everyone had been secured, Quake covered them all with solid rock.

"Is everyone okay?" Quake quickly asked, and everyone gave him a nod.

"What the fuck was that?" Blaze asked, confused.

"I don't know, but one thing for sure, Dark Bolt is a lot stronger than Thundy." Fang answered Blaze.

After few seconds, Quake removed the large rock.

Then there in the midst of the burnt and destroyed forest, they saw a dark form.

The form was different than the first time they arrived.

"Who..."

Instead of a teenage boy standing in the middle of the destruction he had just made, a tall adult male was there standing. He was in deep black attire: from his deep black thin coat to his black combat boots. On his head was the same black circular headphone. Each headphone's cups had an attached lightning logos made of iron sand. Then the same monoblock shield visor blocking almost half of his face. His whole body was releasing dark spark of electricity at the same time creating electrical crackling.

"Is that..."

"Yes. He's Dark Bolt. That's his real appearance~" The unknown woman said, lips forming into a large sweet smile. "He's not really a young teenage boy~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more advanced on Wattpad.
> 
> DB - Dark Bolt  
> TS - Thunderstorm


End file.
